When I Find Love Again?
by lolaarlo
Summary: ¿Sabéis ese momento que al escuchar una canción ya tenéis el fic en vuestra mente? Pues eso me pasó el otro día escuchando When I Find Love Again de James Blunt, solo he escuchado esa canción para este fic y me ha ayudado muchísimo. Este fanfict participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**¿Sabéis ese momento que al escuchar una canción ya tenéis el fic en vuestra mente? Pues eso me pasó el otro día escuchando When I Find Love Again de James Blunt, solo he escuchado esa canción para este fic y me ha ayudado muchísimo.**

 **Este fanfict participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

 **Gracias a** **Elizabettablack** **que me ayudó en con algún consejo para la escena de sexo.**

 **Si podéis leer el fic con la canción que mencioné, entenderíais mejor la historia.**

 **Ha sido bonito estar estos meses en el rally, he mejorado mucho y aún tengo que hacerlo, pero todas las que participaron me han ayudado a ver mis fallos y decirme que estoy mejorando poco a poco, pero lo hago, sigo mejorando. Quien me diría que pasaría de escribir fics de 500 palabras a fics de más de 2000, nadie, pues todo se lo debo al rally.**

 **Sinopsis: John va a una fiesta de Halloween y allí conoce al que podría ser su alma gemela, pero no todo es de cuento de hadas, las verdades se descubren.**

 **Contiene algo de lemon, es el primer fic que tiene lemon y espero que lo encontréis adecuado, cualquier nota constructiva sobre esa parte me vendrá bien.**

 **Dedicado a Mimiere, Mira y Elizabettablack porque este fin sin que me ayudaran y apoyaran no habría sido capaz de salir.**

 **When I Find Love Again?**

Estaba cansado de las relaciones sin sentimientos, de las mujeres que poco le atraían, pero con las que salía. Ya necesitaba a su verdadera pareja, ya le necesitaba. Tenía 21 años y ya se había cansado de las relaciones cortas así que buscaba a su hombre. Y decía hombre, porque a partir de ahora solo buscaría a su alma gemela entre los de su mismo sexo. A lo mejor encontraba mejor.  
Sus compañeros del residencia le dijeron de ir a una fiesta de Halloween, al principio no quería ir, pero, ¿qué perdía por ir unas horas? Así que miró tutoriales en Internet y se vistió como un zombie.

Llegó a la fiesta y allí no había más que compañeros de universidad, poco iba a disfrutar. A medida que la noche fue transcurriendo, más gente apareció y hasta él, la persona más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto.

Era un hombre de pelo rizado marrón pelirrojo, de ojos de miles de colores que se llamaba heterocromía. Iba vestido con una sábana mal puesta y se podía ver un poco su torso desnudo y al verlo John se mordió el labio. Le gustaba lo que veía.

— ¿Quién es ese? - le preguntó a Greg, el nuevo inspector jefe de policía y su mejor amigo.  
— ¿Ese? - la pregunta de Greg era de asombro - es Sherlock Holmes, el único asesor consultor del mundo. Dice que él inventó el puesto.  
— Así que es hermano de tu novio - Greg asintió sin ganas mientras se tomaba otra copa - pero no veo a Mycroft por aquí.

John supo que le había vuelto a dar plantón a su amigo, el mayor de los Holmes no era muy de fiestas y tampoco lo era el menor, pero por insistencia de Greg había ido y ahora estaba solo.

— Ya es la cuarta vez que me deja plantado por trabajo. Esta vez espero que su escusa sea mejor que las anteriores - aquello no le gustó a John. Pero se disculpó porque necesitaba hablarle a Sherlock.

Greg observó la escena de ambos jóvenes, para él eran jóvenes porque él tenía 26.

— Hola - dijo John sin saber muy bien que hacía - bonito disfraz.  
— Gracias, supongo - respondió el detective - si no tienes nada más que decir, me gustaría estar solo.

Sherlock tan descortés como siempre. Tan poco amigable.

— Conocernos - aclaró John - eso, quiero conocernos.  
— Se de ti todo. Te llamas John H. Watson, eres el mejor amigo de Lestrade, el novio de mi hermano. Tienes una hermana pequeña, aunque no sabría decirte la edad que ella tiene - John abrió la boca en síntoma de asombro - estudias medicina, vas en cuarto curso. Viniste a esta fiesta por insistencia de tus compañeros de clase y residencia. Estás cansado de las relaciones cortas que andas buscando una larga y duradera. Buscas en tu sexo, pero no sabes si es lo mejor o si.  
— Pero... Pero... - John no sabía que decir.  
— Analizo a la gente, por como me mirabas antes ya sabes como me llamo y creo que es suficiente información - John quería decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

Volvió con Greg asombrado, le contó al inspector que había pasado y este le contó que era algo muy común en el menor de los Holmes. Por su parte Sherlock había disfrutado por primera vez en analizar a alguien, y más si era alguien que le parecía guapo e interesante. Quería descubrir todo con él, saber de cosas que él no sabía como el sexo.

Cruzaron miradas y Sherlock se ruborizó. Con la mirada el menor de los Holmes le dijo a John que se acercara.

— ¿Y bien? - dijo más sereno el mayor de los Watson.  
— Quiero salir de aquí contigo - John pensó y se emocionó - no te creas que Graham me controla, soy mayor de edad tengo 20 años - mintió Sherlock, ya que tenía 17 casi 18, ya que los cumpliría el 6 de Enero.  
— Se llama Greg, bueno, a lo que iba, claro que quiero salir de aquí - John sonrió y Sherlock igual - solo deja que avise a Greg y podemos irnos.

Avisó a su mejor amigo y no le dio tiempo al otro para advertirle que Sherlock todavía era menor de edad.

Una vez fuera de la fiesta ruidosa de Halloween, caminaron por la calle hasta llegar al piso de Sherlock que no estaba lejos de la fiesta. Allí el detective se cambió de ropa y se puso cómodo, a su vez, invitó a John a una cerveza, era lo único que tenía de alcohol. Pero al futuro médico no le importó, al contrario la disfrutó.

— ¿Jugamos al cluedo? - John asintió, no quería que esa noche acabara nunca. Sherlock era una buena persona o eso le parecía.

Jugaron de tal manera que John no se mosqueó cuando el menor de los Holmes dijo que el asesino era la propia víctima, al contrario, le hizo gracia.

Sherlock quería lanzarse, pero sabía que era precipitado y aunque había analizado bien al futuro médico, no quería meter la pata en nada. Quería que su primer beso fuera bonito. En cuanto al mayor de los Watson, se acercó poco a poco al otro, podía decirse que por su propia cuenta pero el poco alcohol que había bebido ya se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y le hacía hacer cosas. Apartó el pelo del otro de su cara, tocó con sus dedos las finas mejillas del detective y acto seguido posó sus labios con los del otro hombre. Fue primero un beso corto, luego fue subiendo gradualmente la intensidad hasta llegar a un beso donde la iniciativa era toda de John y donde este jugaba en la boca del menor de los Holmes con su lengua.

El pelirrojo estaba disfrutando mucho del beso, tanto fue así que tocó la cara de John para que no se separara y empezó por instinto a juguetear con la lengua de John y luego a morder el labio del mayor de los Watson. Algo que fue bien recibido por ambos. Tanto fue así que una mano de John apartó con brusquedad el cluedo que les estorbaba, con su cuerpo, posó a Sherlock en el suelo y le besó mientras le tocaba el pelo con una mano y la otra le tocaba por debajo de la camisa. Algo que hizo que el menor de ambos se ruborizara y se mordiera un segundo los labios. John siguió con la camisa, esa vez, la desabrochó poco a poco y cuando tuvo el torso desnudo del detective empezó a besarlo. Sherlock gimió al notar una lengua en sus pezones.

Mientras el futuro médico le lamía los pezones, con las dos manos desabrochaba el cinturón y el pantalón del indefenso Sherlock.

Una vez que le tuvo con los pantalones y también con el calzoncillo bajados, le pidió que no se moviera. Así que se quitó él la parte de abajo y se puso un condón. Sherlock pensó que debía decirle la verdad de su edad, pero estaba disfrutando y no quería que le dejara con el calentón que había comenzado a tener por los lametones en sus pezones.

— John - dijo el menor de ambos.  
— Calla, disfrutemos del momento - este quería que hacerlo y no le importaba a que precio.

Sherlock se dejó llevar, iba a hacerlo por primera vez con alguien de su mismo sexo y eso le parecía interesante a la par que excitante.

El mayor de los Watson abrió las piernas del indefenso Sherlock, deslizó sus dedos por los muslos y luego jugueteó un poco con la erección del indefenso antes de meter su miembro en el cuerpo del otro.

El indefenso gemía de placer, nunca había sentido tanta excitación seguida ni sus experimentos que le causaban placer le excitaban así.

A continuación puso al detective en posición vertical y le fue besando los muslos, el menor de ambos se agarró al pelo del otro y se sintió a gusto.

John supo que era el momento y fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de Sherlock. Sus embestidas empezaron siendo suaves pero gradualmente que las daba iba subiendo de intensidad. El detective se agarró a la alfombra para aguantar los gemidos y el dolor del desgarro inguinal, pero fue imposible aguantarlos. John seguía jugando con Sherlock y lo hacía con ganas.

El pelirrojo tenía miedo de que descubriera que en realidad no tenía 18.

Un mensaje al móvil de John hizo que la magia que habían creado se rompiera.  
 _Tiene 17. Acaba de cabrearse Mycroft conmigo. Llévalo a su casa de inmediato y tú vete a la tuya – GL_

— ¿Tienes 17? Me mentiste.

— Si, pero lo hice por una razón, no quería que te asustaras de mi por tener tan poca edad- aquello era verdad- cuanto te iba a contar a la verdad no me dejaste, al contrario, me mandaste callar. Pero has sido dulce conmigo y me has desvirgado. Que lo hiciera alguien como tú me ha encantando.

John se sentía asqueroso, con lo que se vistió con rapidez y se fue a su casa. Le habían utilizado, para él había sido su peor Halloween y más aún que cuando Sarah le había dejado por haber atropellado sin querer a su perro.

Llegó a su residencia donde se pasó lo que quedaba de noche quitándose el maquillaje y llorando por haber metido la pata. ¿Cómo se lo contaba ahora a Greg? Decirle: Mira, me he follado al hermano de tu novio sin saber que tenía 17 años y no quiero que tu novio se entere. Definitivamente no era un buen tema para hablar.

Pasaron los días, John evitaba de cualquier momento para no estar con Greg, no podía mirarle a la cara. Hasta que Greg tuvo que acorralar a su mejor amigo para que le contara que pasaba. Lestrade juró que no se lo contaría a nadie, así que John le contó la verdad de lo que había pasado, el mayor de ambos pegó un grito en el cielo y se mosqueó porque ahora sabía algo que no podía contarle a su novio o la cagaba para siempre.

Así que para enfriar un poco la situación, estuvieron un par de semanas viéndose poco, tampoco se vieron en la época de estudio de John ni en la de los exámenes, hasta que llegó finales de Enero y Greg invitó a John a una fiesta, era el cumpleaños de Sherlock, pero no quería decirle de quien era, le mintió diciendo que era de un primo suyo que tenía pocos amigos. No quería que dijera que no si le decía la verdad. John había pasado todas las vacaciones de Navidad y el mes de Enero estudiando con lo que dijo a la primera que si iría, que le vendría bien desconectar.

No sabía si llevar regalo, no conocía de nada al chico del cumpleaños o eso pensaba. Así que le compró una tarjeta regalo de 30 libras para los grandes almacenes, eso era mejor que nada.

Se presentó en la casa de Mycroft para la fiesta, todavía no había llegado el cumpleañero y ni había rastro de Sherlock, de esto último se alegró, todavía no quería verle. Le había fastidiado Halloween para el resto de sus días, aunque lo prefería así.

La fiesta se fue llenando de alguna que otra gente, el mayor de los Watson se sentía fuera de lugar, solo conocía a tres personas de las allí presentes, a la pareja que había organizado la fiesta y a Molly.

— Esconderos todos, ya viene – comentó Greg y todos le hicieron caso. Cuando el cumpleañero encendió las luces todos gritaron sorpresa al unísono.

John se disculpó y se fue al jardín al ver de quien se trataba la fiesta, se negaba a estar allí en una fiesta donde el homenajeado era quien había jugado con él en la última fiesta en la que había salido. Hundido se sentó en el banco y miró al suelo, no se sentía con fuerzas de estar a dentro.

— Tenemos que hablar – la voz del menor de los Holmes sonó fuerte y diferente a lo que la recordaba, este negó con la cabeza – de verdad, es importante. Me siento mal por lo que hice hace unos meses, ahora soy mayor de edad. Esa no es la cuestión, me sentía atraído hacía ti, bueno, aún lo sigo, no te he podido olvidar. Se que te arruiné la fiesta de Halloween y me arrepiento de eso, de haber arruinado una gran noche por no contarte de primeras la verdad.

— ¡Cállate! – Gritó John al borde de los nervios – me has arruinado la vida, podían haberme metido en la cárcel – aquello hizo que el aspirante a médico se acercara instintivamente al ya mayor de edad.

— Vale, si piensas que te he arruinado la vida, vete, no te quiero en mi fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa – John le tiró al suelo la tarjeta regalo que le había comprado y caminó enfadado a la salida.

Sherlock caminó hasta coger a John del brazo, acercarle a él y besarle delante de las miradas de todos. Quería demostrarle a John que le importaba, que le había dado miedo el no haberle contado la verdad. Pero más miedo le daba si le perdía, desde que lo habían hecho, el menor de los Holmes se había sentido atraído tanto hacía John que no se lo podía quitar. Podía decirse que su fobia y miedo era perderle, que le dijera que no y hundirle para siempre.

— Me gustas Sherlock Holmes – comentó el mayor de los Watson – no te he podido olvidar, pero no porque no quisiera, porque pasé mal que no me fueras sincero desde el principio. Pero no pasa nada, te perdono. Ahora ya podemos hacerlo sin problemas.

— A mi también me gustas – comentó el detective mirando a su primera pareja.

Podía decirse que no solo Sherlock tenía la fobia y miedo de perder a John como pareja, sino que el aspirante a médico también la tenía con respecto a Sherlock. Eso les unía más de lo que creían, aunque no lo sabían. Ese era su vínculo especial.

 **Pues aquí está mi fic, el último para el rally, que pena que se acabe. Bueno, espero que la espera de casi un mes sin mis fics haya valido la pena para que hayáis disfrutado de este fic. Espero vuestras reviews, tanto positivas como constructivas.**


End file.
